


wanna be felt by you, held by you

by ForestBlue (forestblue)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, So here we are, and then i couldn't sleep without posting it, i have never written fluff before in my LIFE, so i hope it's cute?, uhh idk i wrote this in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestblue/pseuds/ForestBlue
Summary: “…because I love you.”It slipped out of her mouth unbidden. Beau would be lying if she said she hadn’t been thinking it for a while. But she hadn’t been ready to say it out loud. She was pretty sure that Yasha wasn’t ready to hear her say it.A short and sweet Beauyasha fic.





	wanna be felt by you, held by you

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for this after I had a dream where I accidentally told Ashley Johnson I love her and I was like "well, what if it's Beau and Yasha instead?" so, uh, here we are. I do not recommend napping in the evening because you will have weird dreams and then write a fic on your phone based on them and then you won't be able to fall back asleep. 
> 
> The title is a bit from Hozier's NFWMB and if you haven't listened to it already, I highly recommend it. I particularly love the "fem!Hozier" version that I heard on tumblr, but it's also on youtube as "NFWMB – fem!Hozier". 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think and come yell at me on forest-blue OR queerdox on tumblr! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“…because I love you.”

It slipped out of her mouth unbidden. Beau would be lying if she said she hadn’t been thinking it for a while. But she hadn’t been ready to say it out loud. She was pretty sure that _Yasha_ wasn’t ready to hear her say it.

Her face burned with embarrassment, her body already half turned away with a ‘sorry’ on the tip of her tongue, only to be stopped by the surprisingly gentle grip of Yasha’s rough hand around her own. The barely there pressure let Beau knew that she wasn’t in any way forced to stay, but that Yasha wanted her to. So she did, even though her cheeks were red and she couldn’t raise her eyes from the spot on the ground they were firmly fixed on.

“Could I please see your face?” Yasha asked and waited patiently for Beau to decide.

Beau sighed and looked up. Yasha was staring at her with the same indecipherable look that always broke through all of her defenses. Even though she could never tell what it meant, it meant _something_ , and that wasn’t nothing.

“It’s scary to admit.”

“It’s… yeah,” Beau conceded, pushing down the always present instinct that urged her against showing weakness. Besides, it wasn’t any secret that she had feelings. There was no point in hiding them from her friends. She didn’t know how Yasha would react to her feelings, though. And that _was_ scary.

There had been this mostly unspoken-of back-and-forth between them, a magnetic pull that both resisted, each for their own reasons. Beau, always terrified at the prospect of feeling vulnerable, avoided thinking about it as much as she could. She didn’t pry into Yasha’s business; she had her reasons, too.

Yasha guided Beau’s hand to rest on her chest. A sign of such complete trust that still startled Beau after all they had been through, even though logically she knew that Yasha trusted her with her life.

“It’s scary to admit,” Yasha repeated. Beau felt the heartbeat under her fingers quicken.

Yasha looked away for a moment, looking just as flustered as Beau felt, before turning back to look Beau in the eyes with that fierce determination of hers that Beau loved, one that left no room for doubt.

“I love you,” said honestly, like it was the simplest thing to say, and at the same time, the hardest.

Beau clenched her hand into a fist, clutching at Yasha’s shirt. She needed to do something to keep herself grounded, to wait before acting recklessly and possibly ruining what they had. What Beau _really_ needed was to hold Yasha, feel her closer, but she didn’t know whether Yasha would allow it, so her shirt would have to do. Her heart urged her to give in to the burst of happiness she felt at learning her feelings were returned, but. Her past taught her to know better. So she waited for the other shoe to drop. It always did. It always had.

“But it’s not that simple, is it?” she knew even though no one had told her anything, could see it in the pitying looks her other friends gave her whenever she looked in Yasha’s direction. Could see the conflict in Yasha’s eyes whenever she looked back.

Yasha shook her head, but instead of the apologetic look Beau expected, her mouth formed a rare smile.

“Maybe I want it to be,” came the soft answer, followed by chapped lips on Beau’s.

There was definitely more to discuss. It couldn’t be that simple with the two of them, with the histories they had.

But maybe love would make it easy.

 


End file.
